


Millie's backstory

by edawg1999



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss
Genre: How They Met, Love, Sappy Shit, Suicide, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawg1999/pseuds/edawg1999
Relationships: Moxxie/Millie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Millie's backstory

"I'm going to off myself," Millie told herself as she walked the streets of downtown. She had been homeless for a few weeks and she couldn't stand it anymore. Her boyfriend had broken up with her. Well, ex boyfriend now. Her life was in shambles. Just a few weeks before, she had a job. She had a life. An apartment with her boyfriend of four years. What could go wrong? What had gone wrong? Millie's life of reckless stealing and disdain for the lives of others had caught up to her. She was a selfie whore for attention and sex.   
She walked down the street considering ways that she could do it. Walk off a bridge. That could work, but what if someone saw her and tried to save her. Cutting was too stereotypical of a girl like her. Drug abuse won't work because she didn't have access to any. Same with guns. She didn't own a gun or know where to get one. Poisons would be a good one. She could poison herself. Household poisons are easy to steal and no one would find her if she did it in the woods. Continuing to walk, she came across a hardware store. This was perfect because she could steal some federalizer and rat poison. Then eat both and die. She walked into the store   
"RRRRiiiiiiiing", the door bell chinged as she opened it. Too loud. Too loud. That's all Millie thought about when she stole. How she was too loud. Everyone always told her that. That she was too loud. Had to be quieter quieter. She snuck around the front desk and went into the back she put some RAID in her pants pocket and some fertilizer into her purse. That should do. She then walked back to the front. The cashier eyed her suspiciously.   
"Find everything okay?"  
"Yes. I just realized I forgot my wallet at home. I'll come back later thank you." She gave that womanly smile as she said it. So innocent and charming like she could do nothing wrong. Nothing at all. There's no way she should be stealing in order to off herself later that day. No no way at all. 

"WELCOME TO HELL" A voice charmed down from the ceiling as Millie awoke.  
There's no way this could be happening. No way at all. No way in hell. She thought she must be dreaming. She must have failed her suicide, but she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't human anymore either. Her arms were red and she had horns. She appeared to be an imp. Fuck looks like life wasn't going to go her way after all. She wasn't going to die and just be able to end it there. No, she had to continue living, but as this other being. It's not like an imp could get any actual attention anyway in the way she could as a human. She had lost all her sex appeal. She was just here in this room of others who had also just arrived.


End file.
